


Forever and a Day

by Phoenix__Lynn



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix__Lynn/pseuds/Phoenix__Lynn
Summary: George, an omega who has just escaped an abusive relationship, is now on his own. After moving into a cheaper apartment, his neighbor had come to introduce himself, and George didn't know how to feel about this new person. Clay, as the person introduced themselves as, almost seemed too friendly. will George allow this new person to get close, or will he push them away as much as he can?Please be careful when reading this, as it WILL contain triggering content.this story is not meant to romanticize mental illnesses or previous abuse. as someone who struggles myself, I cant stand when they are written about in a romantic light, so I plan to keep this story as accurate to everything as I can. if it ever seems like I'm romanticizing anything, please let me know so I can fix it.this was originally on wattpad, however I've recently decided to move sites and rewrite this with way more effort. enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Forever and a Day

When George had finally been saved, he hadn't known what to expect next. his friend, Karl, had called the police after he had stopped messaging everyday. in any normal circumstance, it'd definitely seem extreme, however Karl just seemed to know something was wrong, and George was so grateful for his friend.

When George had been taken from his old home, he had immediately been rushed to the hospital, and things just seemed to become a blur. Many people were around him. They were talking so loud and seemed to be making a list of things that didn't sound good. They didn't touch him, not when he seemed so out of it. They had been stating things they could visibly see that was wrong. Bruises, spots where it seemed his hair had been pulled out, so much more. George could barely listen, the room sounded like static and any unexpected noise had him flinching and trying to find the source. Eventually though, his eyes landed on a doctor who seemed to be trying to talk to him. George didn't like to think about the examinations that came next. He didn't like thinking about how they had to collect evidence or get photos of all his bruises. It was so overwhelming. He remembered having to have a pregnancy test, and almost crying in relief when it was negative.

From there, he was taken to Karl's house, where he stayed for two months while he got a job as a florist and spent time readjusting to life. When he was finally ready, he found his own little apartment close to the flower shop that was reasonably priced. Taking what little belongings he had, George moved in and began setting up everything in his home. Being honest, George could live without meeting his neighbors, especially when he could pick up on an alphas scent. While George felt bad about it, he wanted nothing to do with alphas. Not after what his previous mate did to him.

George slowly moved about his house, sorting through the last of his items and then returning to his medicine cabinet when he stopped to look at himself. Some of the hair that was missing had began growing back, his bruises had faded to the point they were no longer visible and he was only left with some smaller scars on his face and arms. His eyes met with the mirrors and he just stared. His mismatched eyes looked back at him, a light blue and a deep brown. As George searched his features, he could barely recognize himself. His eyes trailed down to his neck and the light blue color that was wrapped around it to hide his old mating mark. The mark his old mate forcefully gave him, the mark that still stung to due their separation. George let out a soft sigh, opening his cabinet to take his medicine that would get rid of the pain temporarily. Once the cabinet was closed again he looked at himself. He noticed the slight weight gain and couldn't help but shudder. His old mate would starve him for days if he saw he was gaining weight. 

George was soon pulled from his own thoughts by a loud knock on his door which made him flinch slightly. He let out a shaky breath as he began leaving the bathroom. He really wasn't in the mood to speak to this person, whoever it was, but figured it'd be rude to not greet them at least. He figured he could just make up an excuse to end the conversation early. Once he got to the door, he could pick of the smell of freshly cooked cookies, but could also pick up the scent of apples and forests that had belonged to the alpha he smelt earlier. George immediately tensed. He felt like the alpha had no ill intentions, the scent seemed friendly and they were possibly bringing cookies to offer him. Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly reached out and put his hand on the door knob and when he opened it, he make extra sure to be mostly hidden behind the door. 

Once the door was opened just enough, he looked up and met eyes with a tall blonde alpha that he assumed had green eyes. The alphas eyes widened slightly as he took in a slight breath, probably picking up George's tangerine scent. The tall alpha smiled slightly, gently moving to put the cookies more in Georges direction, waiting for him to take them. "My names Clay. I heard from our landlord that you were moving in and I wanted to say hi. So, hi!" Clays voice was friendly and his smile seemed to grow wider. George carefully reached out and took the container of cookies before nodding slightly and responding. "My name is George. Thank you for the cookies." Georges voice was soft. as much as he hated seeming weak, he didn't want to make the alpha mad or cause any issues by acting a bit more standoffish. Clay, seeming to sense the awkward atmosphere reached back and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Also figured I could offer my help should you need it." Clays face flushed slightly as he realized how that sounded and quickly corrected himself. "I mean like help moving in and stuff. Not like- yeah." His voice grew quieter as his blush deepend and George couldn't help but laugh. "I understood what you meant the first time, but thank you." George smiled slightly and clay nodded.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, clay looked back down the hallway towards his door before pointing awkwardly back in that direction as he spoke. "I should head back into my apartment. it was nice to meet you!" George agreed quietly and softly shut his door when the alpha began walking away. Quietly, the omega made his way to his kitchen where he gently set the cookies on the counter. He had never met an alpha like that. Clay seemed so easily embarrassed and didn't seem to be all that bad. George carefully opened up the container and took out one cookie, sniffing it slightly before taking a careful bight from it.

Though George was still scared, he didn't think his new neighbor was all that bad. Not yet at least. 


End file.
